grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey, Kin, and Kon
This page focuses on the interactions between Corey Riffin, Kin Kujira, and Kon Kujira. Overview Corey and the brothers are very close friends and fellow bandmates. Corey greatly respects Kin for his intellect and his inventions and loves Kon for being funny. Likewise both Kin and Kon respect Corey for being a great leader. However, on occasion, Corey and Kin are annoyed at each other's antics. Episodes Featured Dance of the Dead Corey bursts into the room and quizzes the rest of the band on what he has that is going to make their Halloween gig amazing. Kin buzzes in and guesses a "cursed magic amp with a freaky skull on it" while Kon tries to answer, but his buzzer is broken, leaving him constantly hitting his buzzer in rage. Corey responds to Kin's question saying that he was close but the true answer was actually a "cursed magic amp with a freaky skull on it that glows in the dark." When they got up on stage, Corey cued Kin to start them off with the music. Kin played the keyboard which activated some electric power balls on the stage which Kon stick his drumsticks to and got electrocuted with. No Strings Attached Kin and Kon make their puppets do things such as picking their noses and slapping themselves and they laugh at how funny it is. Although he did not join them, Corey was seen laughing along with them when they were doing this. When Grojband have a dispute, Corey and Kin get into a fight which begins with Kin saying something which suddenly makes Corey extremely angry at him. The fight results in Kin grabbing Corey by the forehead and wrapping his legs around Corey's neck. Indie Road Rager While the gang wait for Kin to finish building a car for their race, Corey, Kon, and Laney pass the time by having Kon telling Corey how he and Kin were conjoined twins. He also tells them they needed to be separated, resulting in Kin's nipples being on Kon's back. He then lifts up his shirt to show them, to which Corey agrees by saying "Yep, those are back nipples." Math of Kon Corey teaches Kon to play his drums using his hands, like bongos instead of using drumsticks. While singing the Math Song, Corey calls out to Kon for his drum solo. Space Jammin' Kin built a hammer to help Corey forget about The Newmans playing music at Sludgefest. When Kon gets abducted by the Orb Experience, Corey, Kin, and Laney consider turning around to check whether he's still there. Corey was worried when he saw that Kon fell to the ground and got hurt. Wish Upon a Jug Kin and Kon (along with Laney) help to convince Corey that it was pointless to keep fighting with Trina and it would accomplish nothing. All You Need is Cake After Laney insists she and Corey need to go on a pretend date, Kin and Kon misunderstand and continue interrupting them for fun by doing things such as dressing up as sharks and scaring them, and blowing bubbles in their milkshake, making it land all over them. Every time Kin and Kon interrupt their dates, Corey laughs along with them, despite the fact that it's annoying Laney. Eventually, Laney loses it and makes Corey tell them to leave them alone. Corey reluctantly tells Kin and Kon to leave them alone, making Kin and Kon very upset. When they return home, Kon and Kon are seen waiting for them, looking very furious and they quit the band. Corey feels miserable without them in the band and he even cries over it. Corey texts them saying "At least show up for some cake." Kin angrily reads the text in disbelief and Kon screams out in anger, calling Corey a "jerk." Later on, Corey and Laney dedicate a song to them to apologize for what they did to offend them. Kin and Kon are touched by the song and they start crying and forgive them and end up rejoining the band again. Helmet Kin built a helmet to help auto-tune Corey's voice because it was cracking. When the helmet goes out of control, Kin and Laney try to pull the helmet off. Monster of Rock When trying to think of a way to stop El Chewpoocaca from kidnapping children, Corey asks for Kin's help and tells him to "drop some think beats on him." Kin plays his piano to help Corey think until he is cut off by Laney. Later, they are thinking of a way to lure El Chewpoocaca to their bathroom with bait, Kon happens to be sitting on the oiler and becomes said bait. He screams in terror as El Chewpoocaca tries to force him down the toilet, and Corey goes up to him and happily flushes him down along with Chewpoocaca after telling him "May the flush be with you." In the sewer, Corey instructs Kin to locate Kon using belches. When they find Kon, getting roasted in a pot of brew, Corey screams in terror and tells Kon that El Chewpoocaca is trying to eat him. One Plant Band At the beginning of the episode, Corey offers Kin and Kon some grill cheese sandwiches, which the three of them enjoy in a cheese montage while singing Cheeey Cheese Song. When Corey sees Planty playing music to itself, he asks Kin to "lay some science" on him, but Kin is unable to provide an explanation. Later on, Kin realizes Corey is being mind-controlled by Planty using pollen and devises a plan for Corey to sneeze the pollen out. Zoohouse Rock At the start of the episode, when Corey arrives at the garage wearing a bear costume, to which Kin and Kon mistake him for a real bear and resort to playing dead. As part of the stolen lines running gag, Kin steals Corey's catchphrase twice in this episode. First saying "I've got a crazy plan that might just work", causing Corey to glare at him, before later pushing Corey aside when he's about to close the garage and says "Thanks for coming out everyone" and closed the garage door ending the episode. Dreamreaver Part 1 At the beginning of the episode, Corey plays Kin in a game of ping pong, after Kon loses and Corey swears to avenge him. Later o,n Kin asks Corey to make a video of them playing ping pong. When Corey wishes for a way to get their video inside Trina's mind, Kin replies that he could do it, while hoping it didn't make him seem "creepy". It is unknown if Corey thought he was actually being creepy or not. Kin later helps Corey with his inventions to kidnap Trina, bend her mind, and enter the mental world within her brain. Dreamreaver Part 2 While inside Trina's Dream World, Kin, Kon and Laney all laugh when Katrina gives Corey a bubble hug. Later when they arrive at a tower, Laney questions as to how they would get up the tower. All three of the boys put their arms around their shoulders and gleefully proclaim "Butt rainbows!" Love in a Nethervator A mad Corey shows up at the garage, so Kin opens up his face to analyze what is wrong with him. After Kin and Kon explain the Rock Lore behind Otis and the Nethervator, Corey tricks Kon into saying the incantation which summons it. Corey then proceeds to push all of the others into the Nethervator. While waiting for the Nethervator to reach its destination, Corey and Kon converse about the sports game. Six Strings of Evil Corey was being held hostage by the Guitar of Rocklympus so Kin, Kon, and Laney set off to save him. Kon made a bet that Corey wouldn't still be alive by the time they reach him. When they reached him, Corey was still alive and Kin told Corey that Kon made that bet, which Kon gets mad at. Rock the House Kin helped Corey by building him a One Man Band Pack, in the event that all of the other Grojband members tragically died, Corey could keep on performing all on his own. Girl Fest At the start of the episode, after Kin and Kon unsuccessfully try to scare Laney, Kon asks Corey to tell Laney to get "scream like a girl" since it was cool, but Laney retorts by telling Corey that he can't tell her what to do. Corey agrees with both of them, in that "screaming girls were cool" and resorts to going to the Lady Rage Music Festival. After the gang meet Candy Jams, Corey instructs Kin and Kon to help him get some girls screaming. However, they misinterpret him and dress as "chainsaw maniacs" to scare some girls. Corey then tries to amend their mistake by informing them which kind of scream they wanted from the girls. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships